Serene Silence
by jeeringsmiles
Summary: Inuyasha's stupidity get in the way of his judgement for the last time. His decision backfires when hes the only one suffering. KS pairing: CU...read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is my first fanfic. I have defiantly read and reviewed formy fair share of stories. I would LOVE to hear what you have to say about my own story ina review. Whether it be a flame, a nice comment, a "hurry-up and update"…I don't care!I WELCOMEALL REVIEWS! I know that sometimes the most helpful things that need to be said are often said in flames. I'm not going to "ban" you from sending them cause, frankly charlotte, as long as it is in some way useful to me... your more then welcome to write it!

I'm also NOT going to list the things I WONT do. Cause in the end, I'll probably wish I could do that. Or I'll contradict myself and end up doing exactly what I said I wouldn't.

Another thing- if you want it, I will try to write it. Don't complain that my story sucks-tell me WHY it sucks and I'll change it! If you have an idea, send it to me in a review or an e-mail. No idea is a bad idea-remember that.

For a lot of you this a chance to get back at me for all of my "lovely" reviews that I have ever sent to you. Please don't hesitate!

Now I shall leave you to read my story- please review-anything you have to say is better then nothing at all.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha (Who would want him when there's Sesshoumaru?) --Idon't have any claims on him either.

**CHAPTER 1**

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed as she thought of the previous afternoon.

**Flashback**

"_Inuyasha would it be possible for me visit my family soon? Like today." Kagome gave Inuyasha the best puppy dog eyes she could manage and hoped he would fall for it._

_Six months ago he undoubtedly would have instantly said no and barked at her that there were jewel shards to collect. But with Naraku gone, he had no reason to deny her anything. The only reason she asked was out of habit. She was almost positive he would say yes._

_After what looked like a painful thinking process and an occasional sniff Inuyasha raised his head, looked directly into her eyes and said, "No."_

"_And why not!"_

"_Because I said no."_

"_SIT" and with that kagome was on her way to the well ignoring Inuyasha's colorful choice of words._

**End Flashback**

Kagome sat on the edge of the well and thought about how she and Inuyasha had been getting along. Just last weekend they had gone to a beach and they had enjoyed a pleasant day splashing in the water and building sand castles. But that's all it ever was, just fun. He never mentioned them becoming mates or anything more then friends. In fact he rarely ever even mentioned they were friends. It was more of a mutual understanding.

Ever since the battle Inuyasha seemed to be constantly thinking. The odd thing was that Inuyasha didn't act any different, it was still same old "fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants" Inuyasha.

Kagome had hoped this new habit of his would make him realize just how much she wanted to be by his side, wanted to be his life mate. She thought maybe all the thinking would make him see the love she had to offer him. But Kagome had yet to see any result that he actually HAD come any conclusion what-so-ever. In fact, he rarely said anything that would prove he HAD been thinking of anything intelligent. Every word out of his mouth was still same old Inuyasha.

Right before Kagome jumped into the well Kagome felt a hand that roughly grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her from her perch on the well sill to staring at a pair of golden eyes.

"Inuyasha you're hurting me." His claws began to dig into her arm.

"Kagome…" in his voice Kagome could hear one emotion she didn't like to come from her beloved dog-demon, fear. At the same time she wondered what he had to be afraid of.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I may have made a bad decision."

A/N- Summer starts for me in one week so I willhavean unbelieveably sad amount of time on my hands so I will probably update a lot-yes I know I have NO life...

Please review! AllI want is ONE! Thats it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'M SO EXCITED I GOT 2 WHOLE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!

I decided to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewers Celeste DarkForest and Crimson2006 you guys are the cause of my running through my house squealing something to the effect of "I GOT A REVIEW!" I again wanted to thank you- it means a lot to me!

DISCLAIMER- I don't Inuyasha and Company (I think a little part of me just died, having to admit that)

**LAST TIME**

"Inuyasha you're hurting me." His claws began to dig into her arm.

"Kagome…" in his voice Kagome could hear one emotion she didn't like to come from her beloved dog-demon, fear. At the same time she wondered what he had to be afraid of.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I may have made a bad decision."

**CHAPTER 2**

Kagome's eye began to twitch. "What do you mean, you MAY have made a bad decision? Either you did, or you didn't!"

"Ok, I did do something wrong." Inuyasha sighed and looked at the ground. "Remember last week when you yelled at me for fighting with Koga and you told me to leave till I could 'control' myself?"

"Yes, but I don't see how this has anything…" Inuyasha placed his hand over her mouth.

"Let me finish. Well I was kind of mad at you for siding with Koga…again. And, Well I ended up at a river and I kind of threw a tantrum." Kagome felt the need to inform him that he wasn't catholic so he really didn't have to confess to her, but lost all train of thought after what he said next, "Ialsoaccidentallythrewtheshikonintotheriver."

Inuyasha removed his hand and awaited her response. He didn't have to wait long.

"If its not to much to ask, HOW ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH DID YOU 'ACCIDENTALLY' THROW THE SHIKON IN A RIVER!" Kagome was now bellowing so loud every creature for a ten mile radius was sure to have heard her.

"I WAS MAD!" Inuyasha proceeded to pout and stomp his foot like a child.

"So you throw precious jewels into rivers! Do you enjoy trying to find that thing! Is the quiet life to boring for you!" her words were dripping with disdain and sarcasm. "You know I don't care. When did you throw it in…last week?" Inuyasha solemnly nodded. She appeared to be calming down, "AND YOU DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TELLING ME FOR WHAT REASON!" ,but he had been wrong before.

"I was going to tell you when we went to the beach. But you seemed so happy I didn't want to ruin your good mood with what I had done." Inuyasha paused before continuing. Kagome was busy counting backwards from one hundred trying to get her temper in check. "If you don't want to find it again, I understand." Was Inuyasha's pathetic attempt at comforting her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "There's another good plan. You go, by yourself, to find a jewel that you cannot sense. Good luck with THAT." Kagome gave out a long sigh. 'Why do I put up with this? I should just go home and make him find it on his own.' Kagome gave Inuyasha a once over and decided right then and there that she could never desert him like that. "No I'm coming with you, it may not have directly been my fault that it is once again lost but, in a round about sort of way, it was." The look Kagome received was that of a very relieved dog-demon.

Kagome wondered when they would be leaving on their hunt. 'Might as well ask'

"Inuyasha, we need to head back to that river to see if maybe it floated back towards the bank…" Inuyasha cut her off again.

"Iie, it's gone. Kagome I wouldn't have told you if I had found it. I have been searching for it for the last few days. It's long gone down the river."

"Well then we need to at least head towards the river to find out which way the river flows. Hopefully the jewel was either picked up or is still sitting on a river bank somewhere instead of floating out to sea. I don't know about you, but I'm not real fond of swimming in the ocean in search of a little purple marble." Inuyasha's eyes widened at that thought.

"Can you put off seeing your family for a few weeks?"

Kagome suddenly had an insatiable urge to punch Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I think finding the Shikon kind of takes priority to me seeing my family. In fact, why are we still standing here? Let's head out." Kagome's patients had reached its end.

Inuyasha immediately kneeled down so Kagome could climb aboard. As soon as she was securely on his back, they were off once again to find the shikon jewel. 'Just like old times' were Kagome's last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep listening to the air rush by.

A/N- ok so tell me what you think! I hope its better then last time. My apologies for all the errors in my last chapter and any up coming ones- I have acrylic nails and I'm kind of crazy when I type, sometimes I type like two letters at once, or I'll accidentally backspace…anyhoo, just let me know and I'll try and fix them!

PLEASE REVIEW! (I find myself becoming addicted to them…then again what writer isn't?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. With summer just starting my parents seem to think chores are fun…who knows. But that's really no excuse…again I apologize for the delay!

'_Italics' thoughts_

"" speaking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the river by nightfall. It was a very secluded spot and she wondered how Inuyasha ever managed to find it in the first place, much less to find it again. She also found herself wondering if Inuyasha even had the correct river bank. When she asked, he nearly bit her head off.

"Inuyasha are you POSITIVE this is the right spot?" Kagome asked for the tenth time.

Inuyasha shot back at her, "Hai, now stop asking!"

"Well I don't sense the jewel anywhere near here."

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough."

"Not trying hard enough!" Kagome's voice rose up a notch. But she quickly got herself under control and stalked away.

The pair continued to search diligently till dusk, only to come up empty handed. They made camp in silence. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag under, what she deemed the perfect tree. She then gathered up her shampoo's and left to bathe, Inuyasha knew better then to follow so Kagome knew no threat was needed. The only thing asked was if Inuyasha would fetch some fish for dinner. After he left Kagome sat down next to her tree, feeling fresh and clean, closed her eyes and took and took a quick cat-nap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke from her nap with a start at hearing Inuyasha loud holler. Inuyasha's hollering wasn't the problem, after all he was always yelling about something, it was Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru, that bothered her. Inuyasha always seemed to fight with him, and it always ended with someone hurt, usually Inuyasha.

"Half-breed, I won't ask again. Why are you and your wench on my lands?" Kagome winced at the loving name he used to describe her but Sesshoumaru was famous for his emotionless threats and expressions, she did well to hold her tongue. Emotionless or not, he always lived up to his threats. Sesshoumaru was NOT one to mess with. Inuyasha seemed to think otherwise.

"Its none of your damn business why I'm here." Inuyasha snorted out. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed fractionally, and his nails seemed to take on a green hue. Kagome suddenly realized it was time for her to intervene. Just because Sesshoumaru had helped them once, in the defeat of Naraku, didn't mean he would tolerate Inuyasha now. Kagome seriously doubted that if given the opportunity and the right reason Sesshoumaru would hold back from just killing Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped up from her perch, sat Inuyasha and bowed to Sesshoumaru,"What brings you here Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru merely looked at the girl. _She seems to have gotten taller since last we met, at least an inch or two. Her hair was longer, and she has acquired a nice tan that accentuates her… What am I thinking!_ Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself.

"I am here because you and the half-breed have been on my lands, in the same spot, all day. Now, state your reason for being here, or deal with the punishments of trespassing." At the mention of punishments Kagome's eyes widened.

"My lord, we meant no harm. Last week Inuyasha accidentally threw the shikon into this river. He claims this to be the last spot he saw it and I was meagerly hoping it washed on shore and was still here. But alas, no such luck has befallen us. In fact it doesn't seem to be near here at all. My guess is that someone either found it or it is now at the bottom of the ocean." Kagome glared over at Inuyasha when she said 'accidentally'.

Sesshoumaru had raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the mention of the shikon. "You mean to tell me, this oaf, has once again lost the jewel of four-souls?" Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned when his inner-demon came up with the idea of actually helping find the thing.

'_The jewel did cause a lot of unwanted problems for this Sesshoumaru in his lands. Better to find it sooner rather then later.'_

"This Sesshoumaru will accompany you with your travels. I don't need you two roaming my lands unsupervised."

By that time Inuyasha had recovered and before he could retort Kagome sat him once again. "Thank you for your kindness, it is much appreciated." Kagome bowed once more before returning to her spot under the tree. It was well into the night and she needed her rest if she was to deal with Inuyasha AND Sesshoumaru tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru retired to the tree directly across from Kagome, while Inuyasha choose the tree branch directly above her. Sparing a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, before she fell asleep, she watched as he closed his eyes with a smirk plastered to his face.

'_I wonder what he thinks is so funny.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N- YAY! Three whole chapters! WHAT A FEAT! (esp. for me)

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- YEAH! I updated...finally. im sorry its taking so long. Right now im trying to take Jr. health over the summer gags. I also couldn't take it anymore and just posted this chapter: mistakes and all... wo0t!anyhoo... read and enjoy! (if you squint your eyes you wont even notice the spelling errors!)

Kagome was exhausted. There was no other word fitting to describe her at present being.

The reasons for her exhaustion went by the names of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was a handful on his own. Every time he turned around he was constantly in trouble. Now he was constantly in trouble AND fighting with Sesshoumaru. It was more than any teenage girl should have to handle on her own.

Kagome was continuously "Sitting" Inuyasha in order to keep Sesshoumaru from the killing blow. Then Inuyasha would refuse to apologize because he felt Sesshoumaru had "started it". HA! That was about a joke in itself. So, in the spirit of enjoying life, Kagome was forced apologize FOR Inuyasha.

After she would apologize to Sesshoumaru for Inuyasha's assaults on his person, Sesshoumaru would give her the 'I'm better then you look' and continue on his way as if nothing more then a fly landed on his arm. It was MOST infuriating. Kagome asked herself at least 15 times an hour why she happily accepted his 'Help'. Then she would remember that in the moment it had seemed like the right desicion.

One might have thought that having a deadly taiyoukai floating around would ward OFF demon predators. It actually did quite the opposite. It attracted every demon for miles around. As the group quickly found out when Sesshoumaru left the safety of his palace other demon's challenged him for his title as Lord of the Western lands.

The only problem with this, was that they were not the small little demons that would be easily defeated. No they were the big, intelligent, kind and every single one seemed to think kidnapping Kagome would get them what they wanted. They would sweep down from the trees and nab Kagome on the way by, just as quickly Sesshoumaru would be closing in quickly. On several occasions Kagome thought her life was going to end and that she needed to bid her sweet farewells to Inuyasha only to be saved by none other then the demon lord himself.

This surprised Kagome. She didn't understand why Sesshoumaru would save her and several times he would have a perfect shot but hesitate due to her being in the way. Kagome had no idea what had changed. One day he was out trying to kill her and the next he was saving her. Kagome tried to ask him why the change in heart but didn't get much in the way of an answer.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome had picked the perfect moment to ask him the one question that had been eating at her for days, right before bedtime. Bedtime seemed to be the only time of day he appeared to be peaceful, or at least as peaceful as a stoic demon lord can get. It was also seemed to be Inuyasha's bath time so he wasn't there to stick his nose where it didn't belong. _

_Unfortunately all Kagome received as far as any sort of acknowledgement was a, "Hn" on Sesshoumaru's part. She took it as his way of saying 'You may continue your annoyance of my person'. Being the opportunist, she did just that._

"_Why save me?" Her voice was no higher then a whisper. If not for Sesshoumaru's Innate sense of hearing he would have missed what she had said. Sesshoumaru often wondered the same thing. This small human was always a nuisance, and rather chatty. But he couldn't bring himself to cause her any harm what's so ever and he became very angry when others brought harm to her person. He, himself, didn't know the answer and he certainly wasn't going to let her know that. _

"_I need not explain my actions to you, wench." Kagome then proceeded to give Sesshoumaru a lesson in manors, a very over due lecture._

"_Listen here Sesshoumaru-SAMA! I will not allow you to speak to me in such a demeaning nature! I give you all the proper honorifics! I deserve to at least be called by my name. Which in fact is KA-GO-ME! Come on, say it with me it's rather simple, painless really." Rational Kagome would have seen Sesshoumaru's eyes pink around the edges and would have noticed the pissed off state he was in. Angry Kagome noticed no such thing. "YOU ARE SUCH A POMPOUS…" this was the moment Inuyasha came into the picture. _

"_What did the ass-hole do this time!" Inuyasha's brash behavior and interruption seemed to jerk Kagome out of her daze. Kagome wondered back to her sleeping bag mumbling apologies to Sesshoumaru and Sitting Inuyasha to shut him up._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Another thing that brought up further confusion about Sesshoumaru was the fact that he was a VERY good fighter and hardly even used his swords. On a normal circumstance this wouldn't even faze her. But because Sesshoumaru defeated upper-level demons like he was swatting flies, it made Kagome wonder how Inuyasha has been able to hold his own against Sesshoumaru?

In any battle Sesshoumaru was ruthless. Kagome always had the best view of each one of his battles. Occasionally she got to watch from a tree, sometimes it was from the arms of her captor, and other times she was flat out in the middle of the fight. But all the same, she got to see Sesshoumaru in action and she realized something, if he had truly wanted Inuyasha dead all those many battles ago…Inuyasha wouldn't have stood a chance.

Whenever Sesshoumaru fought Inuyasha, compared to the battles Kagome had seen, Sesshoumaru appeared to taunt Inuyasha. In Sesshoumaru's own sick little way he was actually helping his little brother. Kagome even wondered if Sesshoumaru realized he was helping Inuyasha and if he realized how much his little 'help' sessions had actually worked. Sesshoumaru was not one to head into a battle without rhyme or reason. He probably knew EXCATLY what he was…

While Kagome was off in her own little world she proceeded to run straight into Sesshoumaru. The only reason she had the 'opportunity' of running into him instead of Inuyasha was because Inuyasha was behind her. It was the outcome of one of the brother's fights.

Inuyasha felt he should lead the group because it's his escapade. Sesshoumaru said he was going to lead because he is Alpha-male. Well he didn't actually say that. Instead he chose to break out into a fight and put Inuyasha in his place. After a couple lashings with Sesshoumaru's whip, a black eye, and a dislocated shoulder Inuyasha was happily playing caboose.

Kagome inwardly groaned and looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He had the most enchanting eyes any one person ever had. They were deep gold in color and for the briefest of moments when one is able to see a flash of what lays hidden under the mask those once enchanting eyes become unfathomably more captivating. Sadly, those moments are far and few in between.

Kagome snapped her head around when Inuyasha made a snorting sound.

"Why have we stopped Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes as if contemplating answering. "There is a small village at the edge of this forest I thought you might need to restock your food supply before we head through the mountains. There is little game to be had where we are going. We shall camp here for the night and head to the village come dawn."

Kagome thanked him but other then that was at a loss for words. Sesshoumaru was going out of his way to make sure Kagome was well fed and taken care of. She hadn't even thought about how low her food was getting and was shocked that Sesshoumaru of all people had thought of it.

Kagome couldn't stand it any more, she had to know why Sesshoumaru was being so, so…nice. She vowed to herself that she would know by dawn tomorrow, one way or another he would give her an answer!

A/N- oh yeah. i also made this chapter longer (by my standards) is that better? or do u prefer shorter little blips...this is also my first fanfic that i have written so im trying to experiment with formats...this one (or lack there of) seems to work best for me...tell me what you think in a review! THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I was most disappointed with my last chapter. sobs I didn't get very many reviews at all! pouts in corner I know I know I told you I wouldn't become some crazy review nazi…BUT I JUST LOVE THEM SOO MUCH! When writers say that it makes their day…you laugh as say 'I'm SURE'! But they really do. I appreciate all of you who have kindly left me a review! Every little tip and encouragement helps.

Oh and I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 3 or 4 weeks…teehee…I kind of was forced to get a job, yeah you heard me gun point and all…HAHHA jk jk…parents these days…making us get jobs…WHAT IS THIS?

ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I keep forgetting to leave them…this one counts for all the ones I forgot in the past  goes over intercom I Brandi does NOT own Inuyasha, I repeat DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA! walks away with head down

"Aww, This is sooo much better!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. While out looking for wood for the campfire Kagome stumbled across a hot spring and was now enjoying it. "Life can't get any sweeter!" Kagome sighed as she sank deeper into the water.

"Do you often talk to yourself?" Kagome's heart sped up, her eyes became the size of saucers as realization hit her, Sesshoumaru was talking to her. Kagome eeped rather loudly and plunged under the water till the only thing that was out was her nose and her eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood there with an eyebrow raised, "You have to come out eventually."

Kagome's face took on 11 different shades of red all of which were clearly visible even through the water. She poked her head out a little more so her mouth was out and tried her best to act as if his presence didn't bother her. "What can I do for you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru laughed at the way the girl was trying to intimidate him. Her face looked defiant and he was sure her body said the same thing but her scent said otherwise. She was terrified and he could smell it. "Why do you fear me?"

So he just wanted to talk? Kagome was so very confused. "Sesshoumaru you tried to kill me. More often then not when something threatens another's life they become fearful of them, it's only a natural reaction. Aren't you afraid of anything?"

Sesshoumaru snorted at her question. Did he, Sesshoumaru fear anything? That was an absurd question one he honestly felt would be a waste of breath to even answer, but feeling gracious he did, " Kagome I fear nothing."

"Not even if that cute little girl you traveled with was in danger? Her name was Rin correct? I know I would fear for Shippou if something were to happen to him." Kagome knew she was treading on dangerous ground but refused to be intimidated by him any long, it did nothing for her nerves.

"Hn." Ignoring her first question about Rin he wondered as to where Shippou had go off too. Last he knew the kitsune was rather attached to Kagome. There was all the Taijiya and the Monk they too appeared to have left the tachi. "Where is Shippou? If I remember correctly there used to be a Monk another female that traveled with you as well? Where are they now?"

Kagome sighed when asked about her friends. Miroku and Sango had gone off to get married and travel Japan. They figured this time around they could appreciate the journey instead of being pestered and stalked by Naraku. Kagome wished that she could magically and conveniently find Mr.Right like Sango had, without Mr. Right being Miroku of course Sango can have him. Unfortunately Lady Luck just wasn't on her side in that department. Shippou had gone off to the Northern Territories to train. He was growing up so quickly. Kagome wished he would have stayed her little boy forever.

"They all had things to do with their lives. Shippou to training with other kitsune's his age and my good friends were off to marry each other and live happy ever after. They all have better things to do then look after Inuyasha and rehunt down the damn shikon-no-tama." Kagome laughed bitterly at her situation then looked over at her companion. "You know Sesshoumaru…", She paused as if uncertain about how to phrase what ever was going to come out of her mouth, "I know why I'm here. I know why Inuyasha is here. But I cannot figure out why in Kami's name you are here! Don't give me any of that 'It's none of your buisness' crap I want the real reason you're here." In the heat of her proclamation she had stood up and was pointing at his smirking arrogant ass when she suddenly remembered she was naked. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to stand waist deep in water, he wasn't going to win.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. She had gone from fearing him, to idly chatting with him back to being confused which lead to her current state of being pissed. He had to agree whole-heartedly with her when it came to being confused on something it made him rather angry as well. He also had to hand it to her lovely body. She was perfectly shaped with her hour-glass figure and…he really had to stop that train of thought.

He didn't know how to answer her question without telling her all the details. It all began at the Annual Taiyoukai meeting. That year it took place in the Eastern lords Place. The Eastern lord, Taiyoukai Mamoru, was a sort of fatherly figure to Sesshoumaru after his father's death. But after this last meeting Sesshoumaru had little to do with any of the other Taiyoukai's.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_AT THE MEETING_

_Sesshoumaru had been sitting in this meeting for two days straight. He silently wished that the other Demon lords would all just die because their age seemed to be slowing down their thinking process which made meetings last for days when it should have taken only a matter of moments, an hour at most. _

_A lot of times they just sat there staring at one another as if that would solve all their trivial issues. Some of the things they brought up at meetings were completely useless. Things they could have solved without all of the Lords permission. Sesshoumaru had to hold himself back when they asked each other dumb questions. The other lords should concern themselves with rioting ningens not arguing about the proper way to milk a goat! _

_But whether or not Sesshoumaru agreed with what the Lords talked about he still had to be there and was still required to host his own every 4 years. The current and final topic on the agenda was one about women's clothing color. They felt their women were getting out of hand with all the colors they were using and the dress styles they chose. Sesshoumaru made the fatal mistake of snorting at their comments. _

_"Sesshoumaru, you haven't said but 10 words in the last two days. How are you doing these days? Got your eye on any women of the court?" the Northern Taiyoukai asked. _

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed minutely. "It is none of your concern."_

_"I beg to differ. Gentleman I would like to bring up another topic of the day if I may." He looked around the room to see if any would dare oppose the Northern lord, no one did. "I wonder, Sesshoumaru if you are aware of all your resonsibilites as Taiyoukai of the West."_

_Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. He knew exactly where this lord was headed and he was pissed. "I am aware of more then you may realize Kanaye"_

_ The Southern and Eastern Lord stood by and watched as Sesshoumaru and Kanaye verbally sparred. They knew that Sesshoumaru was fighting a losing battle. Sesshoumaru also realized that he was trapped. If you ever wanted something to get done you talked about it at the annual meeting. This was just one of Kanaye's way of getting under Sesshoumaru's skin with the promise of making it out alive. Everyone in the room knew it too._

_"Well then I really have no reason to mention then that you need an heir. Other then that abomination you call a brother. You need a mate." The room was dead silent. No one breathed, no one moved even a single muscle. Except Sesshoumaru that is, his eye began to twitch._

_Sesshoumaru and his beast were on a rampage on the inside. How dare someone tell him what to do! It was unheard of! "Oh? And who decided this? Are you to blind to realize I have been off fighting Naraku? I have no time to find a mate!" _

_"Sesshoumaru we have all discussed this, though they say nothing now, all the other Lords agree with me. You need someone who will melt that heart of yours. Now, whether or not you like it you have 1 year to find this female of your choice and present her to us at the next meeting. If by said time you have no chosen mate then we shall choose for you. Being stubborn about this will only lose you the moon palace. Give us this one thing and we shall leave the rest to you."_

_Sesshoumaru had heard enough. He promptly stood up from his chair and left the room. Before leaving he could hear the eastern lord say to the northern lord, "I'm surprised you'll live to see your own grandchildren."_

_The northern lord laughed, "Me too."_

_ONE WEEK LATER IN THE WESTERN LANDS_

_Sesshoumaru was still pissed off. _

_He was mad at everything. He was like a bomb ready to go off. The next person to talk to him was going to lose their head!_

_"Daijoubu Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru whirled around to see Rin and decided to remove the next persons head. _

_"I am fine. Go back to the castle and see to Ah-Uh."_

_"Alright Sesshoumaru-sama." With that she turned and headed back to the castle. Sesshoumaru had decided to take up residence in his father's old retreat home. It was several miles from the castle but close enough to keep an eye on things. Most people didn't even know of its existence. It often times came in handy when he needed a place to escape to in order to think. There was an abundance of scrolls and family lines. For some reason his father loved to look at family trees. It had been a secret obsession of his._

_Sesshoumaru sat in a chair and took up the nearest scroll from under the seat and began to read. He read several of them before one of the names of a family name caught his eye, it read HIGURASHI. He knew that name from somewhere. Sesshoumaru grabbed the scroll off the shelf and once again resumed his position in his favorite chair. That was when it dawned on him where he knew the name from. That girl that was always traveling with his half-breed brother, Kagome, she was a Higurashi. _

_She was attractive. Long black hair, infinite blue eyes, ivory for skin, yes she put to shame most Demoness'. She also had a personality that demanded respect and acknowledgement. She wasn't one to stand idly by while others were in danger. The only problem with her laid in her humanity. The fact that she would die much to soon for his taste made her undesirable as a mate. _

_Sesshoumaru unrolled her family scroll. He had to wonder why a ningens family would be in his father's collection but after a quick glace at her family background he knew why. Sesshoumaru knew she was from the future, which only added to her long list of unique and attractive attributes, he had also heard that she was kikyo's reincarnation but he didn't know that she wasn't related to kikyo at all. In fact Kagome actually came from a long line of Demons. The strange part was that half way through her family tree all the demons began to marry humans which weakened their bloodline. The stranger thing was that they kept marrying ningens. By the time Kagome would have been born there would have been little to no demon blood in her at all._

_Sesshoumaru had to stop and think about this for a while. Kagome, the only female in all of Japan to ever catch his attention, is part demon. DEEP, DEEP, DEEP down she is part demon. Sesshoumaru began to smile as a plan formed in his mind. IF she consented to being his mate then he could call upon her demon blood and make her life as long lasting as his. _

_He knew his plan had one major flaw to it, Kagome was madly in love with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru growled at the thought of Kagome being with anyone other then himself. But being the stubborn Youkai that he was, Sesshoumaru wouldn't give up. He would have Kagome as his mate. His Beast was most happy with his decision. He had been eyeing Kagome for a long time, it was the rational Sesshoumaru that kept anything from happening between the two._

_Sesshoumaru rolled up the scroll and placed it back on the shelf. He then proceeded to write a note to Rin telling of where he was and not to worry. Then he quickly took off to find Kagome hoping that she was not already mated to Inuyasha. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome continued to stare at Sesshoumaru awaiting his answer. He appeared to have gone asleep with his eyes open. "Ano…Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru blinked several times and proceeded to smile. Kagome about fell over into the water when he smiled at her. Everyone knew that when Sesshoumaru smiled someone was going to die for that was the only thing in life to make him smile, or so she was lead to believe. Sesshoumaru took that moment to answer her in a silk voice, "You really want to know the reason for my being here?" Kagome slowly nodded almost wishing she had never asked. "Kagome I must find a mate and I wish for you to be the new Lady of the Western Lands." At that Kagome did fall over into the water.

PLEASE REVIEW WITH CHERRIES ON TOP AND PRETTY PRETTY SPRINKLES!


End file.
